Heir to the Throne
by Blackraven10187
Summary: **Discontinued** Pro-Ordos Major Ordos vs Harkonnen and minor Ordos vs Atreides
1. Prolouge

A/N:  This is my first fic, so please give some feedback to how I can improve.  I know it isn't much, but I promise there will be more action (or, if u like, Ordos victories) later on.

Disclaimer:  Lemme think:  umm………            (one hour later) umm………       (Solarian Date 10103-03) AHA!  I remember now!  I don't own Dune or any of the House names or Arrakis in any way:  I just own Korban Ashuran and the Black Guard.

Heir to the Throne

10105-10153 AGC

            Arrakis.  A planet like no other in the Imperium.  This was a desert world, inhabited by the villagers of the pans and sinks of the Northern Polar Region, the scattered but deadly nomads known as Fremen, and, last of all, the mighty sandworms.

It is also the only place in the Pashidah Emperor's Imperium where the coveted Spice Melange is found. 

Spice, the mysterious substance that baffled even the top scientists of the Imperium, had amazing qualities: It could prolong human life, serve as a drug to make possible the Spacing Guild, but, over all these things, it was addictive.  Great wars have been fought in the past over the control of the planet, but that was over two centuries ago, before Shaddam the Wise took over.  Due to the life-prolonging effects of the Spice, all had been well, until it was found that the Emperor had died, without leaving an heir….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            War was brewing. 

The three rivals, the Great Houses of the noble House Atreides, the evil House Harkonnen, and the devious House Ordos were again, as two centuries before, had begun to vie for control of the planet Dune.  All of a sudden, the military of the 3 Houses and their allies began mobilizing.  

The Infantry on Arrakis were put on a higher state of combat readiness.  All vehicles, from the smallest Dust Scout to the largest Minotaurus siege machine, were immediately put on war frigates and sent on the first Guild Heighliner available to their strongholds on Arrakis.  All Aircraft were updated with more modern, state of the art shielding technology, just developed before the war by the Ixians, an ally of the Ordos.  All of each houses' nuclear inventory were activated and brought to a state of full combat readiness, though the use of them were prohibited by the Great Convention, a charter that outlined the laws of the Imperium.  All that each side needed was an excuse to attack with all their massed firepower… 

A/N:  So, what do u think?  Please review.

-Blackraven


	2. Korban Ashuran

2300.Hours Solarian Date 2-23-10105/05

Draconis.IV

Near the city of Dracon…

            It was the usual weather on Draconis IV, icy winds blew and the 10-layer cirrus clouds obscured everything on the surface to any marauding frigate.  Though each of the 3 houses continually bribed the Spacing Guild for satellite coverage of what entered and left each planet's atmosphere, even the most sensitive equipment wouldn't have been able to pick up the small oblong craft that stealthily climbed away from the planet's capital city, Dracon, which was currently facing away from the Draconis system's sun, D13.  

            Commander Korba looked at the crystalline display screen and observed the receding planet.  He sighed.  It would be a long time until he would be able to return, and that was when the Ordos have taken Arrakis from the filthy grip of the Harkonnen and Atreides.  

            Korba had been given a command of utmost importance.  He had been given a choice in the matter because of his record of success (99.2%) in dealing with the other Houses.  He had been given command of the Black Guard, a military outfit consisting of top Draconian soldiers and officers, along with an echelon of the new D-4 Laser Tanks for his personal use.  

            The Black Guard was the best of the best.  These soldiers had each left the War Universities in the top 1 %.  They had been trained with every Ordos weapon there was, and in some of the other houses' weaponry.  They were also adept at camouflage, and could wield explosives with the utmost potency.  They needed these skills, for the mission Korba had been assigned was one of infiltration and sabotage…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2030.Hours SD 2-31-10105/05

Arrakis

Just outside of the Shield Wall…

            Taryn was walking home after a hard day at work in the Blacksmith shop in one of the many villages just inside the Shield Wall.  He was looking forward to a nice hot meal without Melange as he walked back, since one gets tired of having the essence of Melange in everything, when a black shadow flitted across the mandarin colored sky.  Taryn looked up toward the shadow, and saw that it was descending toward the deep desert.  He looked on in total incomprehension; who in their right minds would want to go into the deep desert?  Then, he stopped.  A slithering sound filled his eardrums.  He opened his eyes in terror, for this was the sound of a Sandworm coming for its prey…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2100.Hours SD 2-31-10105/05

Arrakis

In Habbyanna Erg…

            The black craft descended toward Habbyanna Erg, as concealed doors in the rock's face opened, it hovered, then lowering itself into the opening.  

            The craft came to full stop once the landing gear had been deployed and the back door had opened with a soft _pshhh_ of the air equalizing from the journey through space.  The silver ramp opened, revealing a huge Ordos crest on the inside security airlock doors. As the doors unlocked themselves, the Black Guard stood at attention, after all, who wouldn't want to make a good first impression on their new commander for the next campaign?

            Commander Korba stepped out onto the ramp and looked at his new troops.  This was a good lot, he thought.  No has even moved even an inch yet.  Then again, these were the best of the best, sworn to defend and uphold the Ordos cause to the death.

            "All right troops," he said with an unmistakable confidence, "I am your new commander for this mission.  I will not tolerate any restraint from killing and will not tolerate any mercy from any of you.  Our mission is to infiltrate and disable the Harkonnen bases at Carthag, and the villages A17 and D3.  All platoon commanders, report to me now.  The rest are dismissed."  He lightly walked down from his shuttle, and went toward the 5 men wearing the insignia of Lieutenant Commander and Lieutenant.

            The men greeted him in the usual Ordos salute, and went up to him one by one, announcing their names, or at least, were about to, when Korba cut in.  

            "Men, I know we are going to be working together very closely ion the next few months, so I expect the best out of you.  I will refer to your platoons each as a letter, either A, B, C, D, or E." Korba calmly addressed.  "Sir," one of the L. Commanders asked, " Will that be the way you will refer to us as well?"  "Of course not.  I expect you to turn in each a report of the men on your platoons by 2100 this evening, and do I have to state that I expect your platoon letters -oh by the way, you're A, you're B, C, D and you're E-and your names as well?  I know that you didn't get this far into your careers with no brains, but this is the first time a commanding officer is going to want you to use them, not use his plans only.  I will respect each and every man's opinions, but I can't say that I will use every opinion given to me.  And I do know that you'll serve the Executrix with the utmost of your ability, am I right?"  "Sir, yes sir!" the 5 responded in perfect unison, and with a touch of pride when Korba had talked about their minds and how they had used them.

            "Good.  Now start those reports, it's already 1930 hours." Korba finalized.  


	3. First Strike

0500.Hours SD 3-07-10105/05

Arrakis

25 kilometers outside of A17…

The early morning of Arrakis.  Many call it peaceful.  Others tranquil.  It was all these things, plus more.

Except when a couple of military transports shatter the sky while cruising at near 650 km/hr toward the Harkonnen stronghold of A17, bearing the military insignia of the Ordos, and masked by white-noise generation devices…

"This is Alpha 4. Calling Delta 7."

"Delta 7 here."  "Plot course 562 mark 3 and flush all missile tubes on my signal.  Prep lasguns for optimal range.  We'll be going in on vector 749 mark 4.  Set speed to maximal."  "Acknowledged, Alpha 4.  Course set, missiles locked, lasguns on optimal.  Ready on your mark."  "Vector in, in 3…2…1… Engage Assault Drives, 100% military power!  Organize to engage anti-shield emitters!"

Inside the Harkonnen complex at A17…

            "Umm, sir?" Lieutenant Chaku hated these night watches.  There was no point to them.  You would just sit around all night while listening to the babble of technicians.  "There's an unregistered blip on my grid.  It seems to be one of ours, (the Ordos had equipped the assault craft with stolen Harkonnen signal emitters) but it's going to overfly the commander's quarters." "What? Let me contact them."

            "zzzz…..bzzttt……..zzt-chkt..This is base…zzt..chkkt…you do know whose…zzt..quarters you're about to overfly, don't you..zzzzz.zzz…….zzt……bzz…zt-*click*"  "Sir, it seems we're getting a transmission from 'home base'," the comm. officer snickered. "Continue with flight plan. Ignore all transmissions from them." Korba replied.  

            "What the h&(( is going on?  Why haven't they responded?" Chaku was getting nervous.  The base commander might blame his lack of sleep on him, so he was starting to sweat.  "Sir, the flight of craft have just flown into the base perimeters, and…" the technician looked again, this time with disbelief written all over his face.  "They're Firing On Us!!!!!"  

            But, by the time anyone had fully understood the situation, the first 5 salvoes had taken out all short range base defenses, and by the time the people had gotten to battle stations, missile salvoes 6 thru 15 were in final acquisition… 


	4. Death to the Harkonnen

0645.Hours SD 3-07-10105/05

Arrakis

Inside the Harkonnen stronghold at A17…

            "This is the Commander.  All units report in." Korba talked into his commbadge, waited a few seconds, then listened as the badge chirped and reports began filing in…

            "This is team Echo.  We have 2 men down, one seriously injured." "This is Charlie, all men reporting in." "This is Hawk, all men reporting in." "Team Beta here.  One man down, minor injuries." "This is Sweep. Reporting 3 men with injuries, none serious."  

            6 men injured, one with serious ones, and none dead.  This was a good unit, Korba thought.  "Uh, sir?" Platoon C's leader asked. "Shouldn't we report back to base?"

"Yeah, I'll do that now."

            This is Strike Team Black Raven.  Reporting from within A17.  Area secured, no transmissions detected.  All base personnel are disabled, if not dead.  Strike team reports 6 down, one serious.  Base secure for reinforcements.  Blackraven out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            In the days following this incident, reports of Atreides and Harkonnen military movements from the Ordos spies were more complex, since  both sides had received reports from their spies (all falsified, since the Ordos have found a way to detect and replicate the captured spies' styles of reporting) of the incident and the apparent Ordos victory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1900.Hours SD 3-25-10105/05

Geidi Prime

In the Baronial Palace in Harko City…

            "But, sir, how could the Ordos slip in undetected?"  "You fool!  They couldn't have!  I had our technicians inspect everything!" the loud but familiar boom swept through the halls.  "Have our people move in against the Atreides.  Oh, and bring in some Tleilaxu, as well.  We need to bring up the morale, or we'll lose this war.  A victory against the Atreides would give us precisely what we need."

            "Also, inform the technicians of what awaits them if they fail one more time…"


	5. The Baron's Idiocy

1300.Hours SD 3-09-10105/05

Geidi Prime

Inside the Baronial Palace of Harko City…

            "I ~HATE~ the Ordos!!  I ~HATE~ the Atreides!!"  The loud, distinctive, booming shouts rippled through the perfectly upholstered hallways of the palace.  The Baron Harkonnen was once again throwing a fit.  His nephew, the na-Baron Guschev-Nikolia rolled his eyes.  'Not *again*,' he thought.  'I could be doing something constructive, like being with the slave women, in the pleasure wing of the slave quarters in Harko City.'  'Killing him when I become Baron will be a great favor to humanity, killing this great, overweight clump of body fat known as my uncle,'  "WHAT?"  Guschev-Nikolia sat up in a surprise and fear, he hadn't said those words out loud, had he?  Then, he realized that the Baron had shouted at the head of his intelligence.  

            "How the H&(( could that idiot Executrix and his little joke of an army destroy one of our most secure and guarded facilities!!?  Order a strike against all known Ordos positions immediately, and show no MERCY!!!  Also launch two nuclear bombs, at Draconis IV!!"  Upon hearing that, the officer looked at Guschev and vice versa, both with skeptical looks.  "Uhh, Uncle?"  "Yes, Guschev?  I'm kind of busy right now, but then again, you could also learn from my skillful handling of this situa-"  "UNCLE! Didn't you just finish telling me about the restrictions of Nuclear weapons!!?"  "Oh, uh, oh, yes I did, what does this have to-"  "Uncle! We aren't allowed by the Spacing Guild to use them, or we'll be destroyed completely by the Imperium!  The laws allow for that!  It is justified by the law!!!"  "Oh, yes- it seems it does- dear me! Look at the time! I must be getting off to bed, its getting late and messing with my infallible mind," And left, not noticing that it was broad daylight, about 1345 hours, outside…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1430.Hours SD 3-09-10105/05

Arrakis

20 kilometers from D4…

            A couple of military transports flitted through the darkening sky…  Unbeknownst to anyone who saw this flight of transports, wouldn't notice anything special.  But, inside, were the most dangerous force of Ordos troops ever trained…

"Huh, it's been 5 missions since our first raid on A17, and we're already getting sloppy."  Korba relaxed in the commander's flight.  "What do you mean, sir?  We went in, did what we came to do, and got out," Hawk leader said, also stretching out.  "What I mean, is that we almost got ourselves killed, that's what I mean, because what's the use of dying-"  "Do I hear treason?"  "-until we destroy all of the other _infidels _on this damn planet!"  "Heh, I guess that's not treason…"

The conversation died away as the men slept to regain their energy for their next mission; the reason for this lack of rest between missions was to try to keep the opposing houses on their toes, since other units have also been alternating attack times with the Black Guard, to have them stay constantly on the alert, and to keep the initiative to the Ordos.  So far, it was working… 


	6. For the Executrix!

***Intercepted Transmission***

Received:  SD 3-09-10105/05 

                        1130.Hours

*Transmission Intercepted*

THI_..IS..DELT_..S_V_N_..C_LL_NG..BAS_! ..D_ ..YO_ HE_R ME..B_S_!..WE ARE.PI_NED D_WN WITH THE SH_PM_NT OF N_W D_TA DI_CS!  HAR_O_NE_S AND TL__LAXU IN T_E AT__CK_NG F_RCE!.. R_QUEST..REI_F_RC_MENTS I_MED__TLY!..WE NE_D..H_LP! REP_AT..WE N_ED H_L—

*Transmission Lost*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

0400.Hours SD 3-10-10105/05

Arrakis

Inside of Habbyanna Erg…

            "So, now you see the reason why we must go to Grid 19 dash 3, which was determined by triangulating the transmission's source.  The Executrix wishes us to capture those data discs and escape with an Atreides prisoner, preferably of rank higher than a Lieutenant.  We go at 0445 hours.  Any questions?  Good.  Go and prepare your close range weapons.  Also bring a couple of long-rangers, since we'll be dealing with Atreides Snipers and Harkonnen Flamers.  You're dismissed."  Korba announced to his people.  "Oh, by the way, we'll be bringing along enough D-4s for 3 platoons."

0450.Hours

Few could tell if an assault craft were moving or not, it was so smooth and quiet, it seemed like you were just sitting on a stationary object.

            As they approached the insertion point, Korba transmitted to all of the assault craft,  "We're going to be at the IP in 5 minutes.  A and B on the ground with me, C, D and E in the D-4s.  We'll have enough for A and B as well, but…."  Korba stopped.  "Vermilion Hells! Make that all platoons into the D-4s," he concluded, since the long-range scanners revealed a larger conflict than he had thought. 

            All spread across the liquid mélange crystal display, were masses of red and blue, moving and flowing like a huge orchestral performances of concertos, filling up the screen, with the occasional light winking out to show the unit's demise.

            "OK, troops, I know we weren't trained for this kind of combat, but we do have an oath to fulfill to the Executrix." Korba swallowed.  "All right men, to me!  For the Executrix!"

0430.Hours

Arrakis

At the IP…

            "Sir, are you sure we should go into this combat?  I'm not sure if the Executrix would like us to do that…"  "Don't worry.  Remember how we still have the prototype neural dampening device…! Team C, do you still have the neural shield emitter?"  Korba's voice transmitted over the intercom system.  "Yes sir, this is Sweep.  Neural shield displays full charge and is ready to go."  "All right! Everyone into the D-4s, except platoons D and E.  D should be able to handle the shield neutralizers as well.  Over and out."

            _Psshh__… chhkt-ssh… bzzzzt-bzz chkk. _The ramps of the transports opened as one, to reveal the new D-4s and the prototype weapon.  

            "All right, men.  We're 10 kilometers from the battle site, and I want us to prep for engagement now.  All assigned platoons rig up the rest of the D-4s for CPU control and get into your tanks!  Warm up those guns!  D and E, how are you doing with loading that thing into that APC?  There's a couple more APC s right…there! All right men?"  "SIR YES SIR!!!"  They yelled as one.  Anyone could sense the amount of tension in the process of preparing to get into battle…

            "Then let's move!"

5 minutes after the IP…

            "There!  All stop.  All D-4s: spread out to protect this site.  Report all engagements as soon as you're engaged.  D, set up neural shields, E set up the dampening device outside of the neural shield perimeters."

            "OK, since you're done, E, get into the D-4s and report back.  D, hustle up and get the energy shield neutralizers on-line."  "Sir, it's ready."  "Set timers to coordinate with each other in 3 minutes.  All units, this is Black Raven!  Fall back to neural shield perimeters!  Devices on in 3 minutes! …"

Harkonnen Viewpoint, same time

            "Attack groups 1,2 and 3, fall back and- Hey!  What is that!!?"  The general just saw the new color markers indicators flash on in a haze of azure-green light.  "Damn!  Just what we need, an Ordos attack force…Just my f&%$ing luck!"  "Sir, a technician said, with a calm look on his face, "The Ordos are just staying where they are, I don't think that we are in any trouble."

            "That's good news," The general continued in a more normal tone,  "Continues with our previously designated attac-" The general stopped suddenly, and gripped his head and shrieked in a pitch so high, that was previously thought that only trained female singers could reach it.

            Around the general, his subordinates and technicians succumbed to the pain.  

            The general was in a state of pain so severe, he could actually feel each and every nerve ending disintegrate, but not before each sent a shock of pain.  

            In his head, his last thought before the black ness was,  'The Ordos have a new weapon…  Must warn Baron…  Urk…' 


End file.
